


Because You’re Standing Still

by deliciousshame



Series: AoKuro Week 2016 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, AoKuro Week, AoKuro Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki's target: his favorite bartender.<br/>His goal: make contact.<br/>The results: not so great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You’re Standing Still

The bartender does. not. give. a. fuck. He's been evading his attempts at making eye contact with the ease of someone used to dealing with drunk patrons trying (and failing) to make a pass at him. Daiki wishes he'd be a little more considerate. He's practically a regular by now (So is everyone else from his company, but who cares. Daiki doesn't.) Surely he deserves to be treated better than that gross fifty-something guy well on his way toward unconsciousness, almost lying on the bar and apparently unaware everyone can hear his inner debate about whether the bartender or the waitress is hotter. (There's no contest, really. She's cute, sure, but she has no tits. That’s only a feature on a guy.). 

But no, he’s being ignored completely, despite his numerous attempts at getting some sort of contact with him. Daiki has had enough of that, thank you very much. If insinuations won’t work, it’ll be a frontal attack. “Hey, you.”

The bartender doesn’t even acknowledge he has spoken. Typical.

“Yeah, you, the bartender. You heard me.”

The bartender turns toward him. Success! If Daiki had known you only needed to talk to people for them to listen to you, he’d have done it earlier.

If Daiki had been more sober, maybe he’d have realised the looks his coworkers were giving him weren’t actually wonder at his daring, but closer to horror at his drunkenness. Alas.

“Yes?” The bartender sound resigned, but that’s okay. People often do when they talk to Daiki.

“If you were a basketball, I'd never pass because I want to keep you all to myself.” There. Who could resist that.

The silence surrounding him isn’t exactly a good sign, but his coworkers are jerks and they don’t appreciate style. 

“…We’ll just take him out of your hands, shall we?” What the hell is Kise talking about?

“That might be best.” Wait, not you too, bartender, I wasn’t done!

“C’mom, Aominecchi, it’s time to go home. Do you realise you’ve just said that out loud?”

“What, no! I was just getting somewhere! And no I did not, that’s the fat guy over there.”

“Trust me, anywhere you were going at the moment would not be fun. You’ll thank me in the morning.”

And Daiki gets dragged out of the bar against his will by his fucking bastard of a colleague, who somehow is much stronger than usual today. Weird. 

_________________________

His head hurts. He didn’t want to go to work today, but no, he still has to come in and deal with looks from his coworkers. Sadly, he wasn’t drunk enough to forget yesterday. Terrible pick-up lines, really? Daiki is ashamed of himself (He wouldn’t be if it had worked, but it did not. Too bad.).

Normally, he can barely deal with Takao, and he’s still not at his best, so seeing him advance in his direction just makes his head hurt worse. 

Takao pulls out a chair from his absent (some people have all the luck) colleague’s desk and sits. “So, Dai-chan, over your hangover? Doesn’t look like it. Poor you, don’t go drinking if you can’t drink. But I have more pressing matters to talk to you about. On a scale of one to ten, how serious are you about Tetsuya?”

What is that about? “Who?”

“Wow, Dai-chan, you don’t even know his name? You’ve got a long fight ahead of you. It’s your favorite bartender’s name. But seriously, how serious? Because all of us, your esteemed colleagues, appreciate Tetsuya in all his always polite, pleasant and understanding glory, and we won’t have you spoil it for the whole company if a fling is all you’re going for. But, because we are also your friends and we care about you, we want you to be happy. Also Sakurai-kun thinks you’d be less scary if you had someone in your life. But I digress. So, how serious, so we know if we try to give you a hand or not?”

“First, don’t call me Dai-chan, only Satsuki gets to call me that. Second, how do you even know about the bartender, are you spying on me or something?”

“I’ll have you know she said I could, and it makes Shin-chan happy because he feels less alone. Everyone who comes drinking after work knows, you always look at him and you get a little stalkerish after a few drink, staring at him like you’re a serial killer and he, your next victim. If you only you knew how many times the bouncer’s hands twitched while looking at you. If Kise hadn’t taken you home, you’d have been thrown out.” 

“I could not give less of a fuck about what your boyfriend thinks. The hell, why did no one tell me?” Why does he work here again? Surely anywhere else would be better, since all these tools wouldn’t be around. 

“I’m doing it now! So, to come back to my original question: you’d hit that, you’d date that or you’ve already chosen the color scheme for the wedding? Tell me there’s no blue in it, there’d be too much of it.” 

“Do I look like the marrying kind to you?”

“Very much so! You know you’d be a kind and caring husband, I just can tell! So, marriage eh? Sounds serious. So, maybe you should start by apologising for being terrible at flirting. I’d tell you to call him, but that’d be a little bit too stalkerish, and that wouldn’t help. Just stop by tonight.”

“How would I even call him anyway. If he’s got any sense, he doesn’t just hand out his phone number around.”

“Don’t underestimate us! Shin-chan goes way back with a guy named Murasakibara, right? And that guy is pretttyyy close to some other guy named Himuro, who’s like a brother to one Kagami Taiga, who is the bouncer where Tetsuya works! So we have his cellphone number! But you can’t have it, because it’d be creepy.”

“It’s already creepy! That kind of information gathering is creepy as hell!” 

“You’re really ungrateful, you know that? Here we go, doing all that work to help you out, and all you can do is complain.”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t need the kind of help I could only get from hiring a private detective.” 

"Well, sure, if that’s how you want to play it, be my guest. I’ll just be over there, watching.”

Creeeeepyyyy. “Don’t watch. Just do your job, you know, the thing you’re being paid to do right now, and leave me alone.”

“Bye then, and good luck! Don’t fuck it up!”

_________________________

The thing is, Takao wasn’t wrong. He really should apologise for having made an ass of himself, and he has a name now, so that’s good. 

It’s not really his thing, going alone to a bar, but he’ll be in a better position without his coworkers around. 

Great, now he’s too conscious of the bouncer. Does he have a thing for the bartender too? Is that why he apparently can’t stand him? Whatever, not his problem. The bartender is the one that’ll choose. 

Now that he’s actually in the bar, he needs to catch his attention, again, but in a more respectable way. 

…He’s a bartender. How do you get his attention without ordering a drink?

Well, he could try to be an asshole again, but that’d probably be counterproductive. 

“Yes?”

Or the bartender could come and talk to him, that would do. “Hey, hi.” Why is he talking to him?

“I can tell you’re confused, but when you work long enough, you become used to people wanting to apologise for their… drunken indiscretion. “

Oh. Fuck his life. He gets to be Loser number five hundred eleven. “Okay. Sorry about yesterday. I was drunk.”

That does not seem to impress him. Like that’s surprising. He probably hears that twice a day. He’s doomed. He migh as well give up right now.

“So, basketball. You play?”

What is he talking about? Oh no, the line.

Wait, did it… work? Somehow? “Yeah. With friends sometimes. I used to be pretty serious about it back when I was in school.”

“I was, too. So was Kagami-kun.” 

The bouncer, he could see it, but him? He’ll have to find out himself. “Maybe you could join us? It’d be fun.” Here, not creepy at all. Go him. 

“Maybe I will.”

Score! “Great! Give me your phone number? I’ll call you the next time we meet up.”

“…Okay.”

The girl sitting at the bar just gave him a thumbs up. Even without the people he works with, he stills has an audience. The joys of flirting with the bartender.


End file.
